Something Returned And Something lost
by juniperlei
Summary: There was a different payments the first time Edward and Alphonse ELric did human transmutaion.Forever seperated from his only relative can Ed survive ?Will he want to?Or maybe he will find a new family one that he never knew he was destined to be apart of. AU NoahEd EPOV rated T for cusing and possibly gore
1. Prologue

**I don't own DGM or thanks to my beta enragedpurple :D she is awesome ****J**

_Flashbacks destined _

Prologue:

"I'll kill you all**," **Screamed the man in the center of the stoned room. He was covered in chains and hundreds of pieces of paper**,** surrounded by six people cloaked in red known as Crows.

"Is it ready?" A shadowed figure asked one of the cloaked Crows, from behind his back.

"Yes, all the runes are in place Inspector – sama," The Crow **a**nswered, still concentrated on the chained man in front of him.

"Good**. **Start the spell**,"** The shadowed man grinned.

"Yes**,** Inspector-sama**,**" Was the all Crow said in reply.

"I'll kill you Lvellie, you and everyone in your precious order. I am a Noah**. Y**ou are all insects compared to me!"The chains rattled and clanked together as the Noah thrashed around. He kept screaming in rage and pain each time the restraining seals put on him activated.

"Fuck**, **that hurts," The Noah exclaimed and gritted his teeth as more of his energy was drained out of him. The shadowed man's smile widened as he listened to the Noah scream and writhe in pain.

"You hear me Lvellie! I'll kill you!"The runes around him started to brighten, gave off an ethereal blue color.

The Noah growled in rage his golden eyes flashing dangerously. Some rocks lifted slightly but soon fell to the floor beforethey had hardly moved half an inch. He was shocked by the seals again and cried out in pain.

"Good bye**,** Pride of Noah**," **Said Lvellie**,** now stepping out from the shadows.

The room was filled with the light from the runes that had turned from bright blue to gold as the Crows chanted. It grew brighter and brighter covering everything in the radiance of the glow.

Until something in the air sifted and the beautiful light display of gold turned a sinister purple.

That's when the screaming started.

He shivered he was so cold**. **Why was he cold? It was fall right it got nippy sometimes but not to this degree at least not in fall. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with dark black sky snow and what seemed to be a stone wall.

He then pushed himself up from his position on his back and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of alley way. He looked left and right analyzing both directions trying to recognize where he was. He didn't recognize anything. Well not that he knew what every alley looked like but he knew in Resembool they were never this dank or narrow and Resembool never had such tall buildings, maybe Dublith ,but he was in Resembool last**,** wasn't he?

He then heard the clanging, and a loud crash, quickly shifting his eyes to his right where the sound originated. What he saw was a tipped over trash can and a cat scampering out of the alley.

Damn beast**!G**od he hated cats and he didn't know why Al…His eyes widened ALPHONSE! Where was Alphonse! He quickly stood up searching frantically for any sign of his brother. Then he remembered.

_It all began to flash before his eyes**;** drawing the transmutation circle ,the different ingredients ,their blood, laying their hands on **the **edge of the circle. The gold light - then purple - his brother screaming at him, reaching ,reaching ,reaching! Him watching as his body started disappearing, legs, stomach, upper body, arms, his head! Those dark hands, pulling, pulling, pulling that white space. That smile, so wide, teeth so perfect , so straight, so sinister. Truth - the one, the all - and him! The gate- the hands again - him thrashing ,fighting ,screaming, clawing ,heart pounding, and then so much information, filing, filling, filling until his head might burst!_

_Then black - a black blacker than any black he had ever seen - it seemed so final ,so empty like a endless void. It made him numb ,it smothered him ,and constricted him. Then a light, a bright light. He reached for it, he reached for anything to save him from the darkness that made him numb, suffocated and pressed in on him. Then release._

_He fell to his knees after the onslaught. Then he gasped and his heart thudded in his chest at all the returning memories. He groaned as his head pounded at the surge. He pushed away the pain and concentrated on one thing: AL._

_He had to find him! Why wasn't he here?_

_He concentrated desperately trying to come with something that might give him an answer. Then it hit him, Truth had said something before he was completely pulled into the gate. He concentrated and then remembered his words clearly in his head:_

_"Good bye forever Alchemist, I'm sorry to say your little brother can't follow after you!" Truth grinned as the doors shut._

_Forever? Follow after him? Where exactly is he?_

He shivered as a cold blast of air hit him. He had to find out where he was first before he started any sort of search .He stood up and walked out of the alley.


	2. 1Train Ride

**I Do not own DGM or FMA. ALSO I NEED A BETA READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**

Chapter 1. Train Ride

He grumbled to himself as he stared down at his "ticket" even though it was just a piece of paper saying he paid for a "seat" that was really just in a storage car and there wasn't really a seat at all. All that it really is is a way for the train company to get more money by having cheap seat available for the poorer people of society, this way the train company could squeeze out a little more money out of the poor people of society.

Kind of made him angry how greedy people could be. Not that he could fault them he had even greater sins in his mind.

He then stared at the ticket again not really seeing it just thinking, about what he had done and what he found out two days prior. He mouth set its self in a line.

He didn't get to say good bye either time, and he kind of felt guilty for both incidents.

He reached his hand up and pushed his bangs out of his face letting out a breath and along with it his dark thoughts. His shoulders then sagged.

He then grimaced when he thought of where he would be riding, definitely not the lap of luxury.

He sighed and decided that it was better than nothing; it was the last train ride before he reached his...Destination, after all, and didn't really have any other choice, and he had spent the rest of his money on the other train rides.

So he then boarded the train, and shoved his "ticket into the man at the entrances hand, and quickly made his way through cars, the first was lavishly decorated and then it steadily got less and less accommodating.

He then arrived at his car and pushed open the door, and scowled at what he saw. He was greeted by a room full of boxes that had one cleared out space about five by three feet in the middle.

'Great seat, I just love sitting on rough wooden floors and what lovely box decorations "he thought sarcastically.

He then briskly walked to the far corner of the space and sat down facing the door. He crossed his arms and shifted around trying to get comfortable but falling miserably. He then sighed and sagged against the storage box behind his back, giving up on the uphill battle.

That's when his oh so lovely habit of brooding reared its dark dreary head, he brooded a lot in this world, and could anyone blame him he always got the short end of the stick.

His father walked out on them, his mother died, he lost his world, he hadn't seen his real brother since he was eleven, and now his one friend in this god forsaken world had died while he was away.

If there was a God he sure hated Edward Elric, but what else could happen? He already seemed to have lost everything.

He still remembered when he was flung away by the gate into this strange world and now six years later he is still here and still searching for a way back.

Truth had said forever, but now the hope to return was the only thing keeping him sane, because he wanted to be back in his original world. He didn't care how selfish it is , he didn't want to be stuck here now alone.

Stuck in this world that is so similar but also so different, with faces he knows but doesn't. A pang went through his chest when he thought of reason for this uncomfortable train ride again.

He is heading back to where he began in this world. To what was almost his second home just because of one person. One person he clinged to because he was like his life line to the brother he was so far from.

_The boy sniffled loudly, and scrubbed and kept scrubbing the still falling tears out of his eyes. Edward held out his hand for him to grasp while he said "Don't listen to them their just stupid bastards"._

_The boy rubbed at his busted lip before grasping Ed's hand and letting himself be pulled up. He stumbled a bit, but Ed helped steady him._

"_I'm Edward Elric ,but you can just call me Ed" then the Elric grinned good naturedly no reason to be mean the kid was just being made fun of and beat up before he arrived ,he then asked "What's your name?"_

_The boy the finally then met Ed's gaze with his eyes still slightly watery, his face still flushed from crying, he also had streaks down his face, snot dripping off his nose, a busted lip, some scuffs littered his face and also his left eye was slightly swelled and would probably turn into a black eye, but even all that didn't distract Ed from one fact he looked like __**him**__ and then he said his name._

"_I-I'm Alphonse, Alphonse C-Cirle, b-but you can c-call me Al"._

A pang went through his heart at the memory. He wasn't exactly his brother he looked like him sure, but he wasn't him. He wasn't as confident he had a stutter until he was 13 ,he was weak ,he cried a lot ,in short he was different ,but he had clinged to him anyways happy to see a familiar face ,even if it wasn't the real thing, and then slowly he became like a brother to Ed to and not just a fill in.

AL Cirle had wormed his way into Ed's lonely heart and buried himself there right under his Al, and now he too was gone and Ed was left empty.

If he had just checked in months earlier he could have been with him but he was too busy searching for what he might never find.

It felt like he lost a brother again.

He then suddenly heard the door slide open and multiple pairs of feet shuffle in...

**To be continued...**

**Well I am truely sorry for the wait but it is because I am in need of a beta and no one will the way I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes one of the many reasons I need a beta. If any one wants to beta for this story please review and say so or PM me ! I need one that is good at grammar keeping characters in character and maybe is able to add I NEED ONE REALLY BAD! also tell me how you like the story so far I'm trying really hard to make this extremely different from other Ed Noah storys. :) Well review and tell me what you think :D.**


	3. 2A Meeting Of Vagabonds

**I Do not own DGM or FMA. Special thanks to my Beta Akuma Lee Crimson :) **

**2.A Meeting of Vagabonds**

Ed suddenly heard the door slide open and multiple pairs of feet shuffle in. He looked up to see as a group of vagabonds and a sickly young boy walk in.

He saw the guy in the front with unusually thick glasses wave at him before giving his group a nod.

Sighing, Ed leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, and soon after he heard them sit and begin to talk to one another.

Ed ignored their conversations and concentrated on different cracks in the ceiling of the bumpy train, until he heard the shuffling of cards, yells of protest, and exclamations of, "You're cheating Tyki!" that was soon followed by sheepish laughter.

Curiosity got the best of him as he shifted his head down and watched them play what seemed to be poker.

Ah, how he loved poker. He hadn't lost at poker since he last played with the now dead Alphonse Cirle. His eyes dulled at the thought, but he shook away the depression and concentrated on their game.

The only reason he never lost, was because he used "methods" that were pretty useful. To say it bluntly, he cheated, the only reason Al ever won, was because he reminded him of his brother so much he just couldn't stand to cheat against him (and like his Al he was damn good at poker, for a shy kid he sure was sneaky).

Ed grinned a like a fox would and walked over to their game and plopped himself down, they all looked at him.  
"May I play?' he asked, and then smiled disarmingly. On the inside, he was cackling evilly.

The guy with the unusually thick glasses was the one to reply to his question.  
"Sure, but let's play a different kind of poker. How about strip poker?" he grinned, "Unless you're a squawking, flapping, and a mindless chicken."

Ed immediately got a vein popping up his forehead. He gritted his teeth.  
Oh, he would make him pay for suggesting Edward Elric is a squawking, flapping, and a mindless chicken.

He gave a sadistic smile before saying, "I'm in. Just get ready to have nothing ,but the suit you popped out of your mother in when I'm done with you."

The only thing Tyki thought after Ed's outburst was 'hook line and sinker'. His lips pulled into a sly smile.

(A few minutes later. . .)

"DAMNIT!" they group yelled when they saw Edward's cards. Ed just grinned and held out his hand which beckoning for some clothes. Now, they are all in thin boxers while Ed had a big pile of clothes.

Ed listened to them as they whispered to each other, probably discussing how their cheating skills weren't working. But Ed wasn't stupid. He knew they were counting their cards.

When the leader wearing the weird glasses finally spoke, (Seriously who wears that thick of glasses? Edward thought).  
"Well, I certainly say we've never lost this badly," said the bespectacled man. The other members in his group scowled when he said this.

Then man seemed to take no notice and held out his hand, "Tyki Mikk."

Ed brought up his hand to shake Tyki's hand.

"Edward Elric," he said proudly, but grimaced when their skin touched. He quickly unclasped his hand from Tyki's and clutched his head as a searing pain went through his head like a had been happening for a while, but this one was worse than the others.

"You okay, man?" asked the guy to the right of Tyki, his face slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I've just been having horrible migraines lately I think I might of caught something," was all he said, even though that headache he had was ten times worse than the rest. It even made his heart beat more rapidly along with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Well, that sucks. I'm Brad, and that's Omar and Daniel," he said. Tyki motioned to the sickly boy and said his name is Eaze. Ed looked at Eaze and who gave him a smile through his mask he was wearing , Edward sincerely hoped what the boy wasn't that sick as he seemed.

Ed turned away and noticed Tyki studying him carefully, but then he seemed immediately dismise whatever he was thinking.

"So what brings you on this fine train ride?" Tyki asked as he lit a cigarette and released some smoke from his mouth.

"Just some . . . family matters." Did he really consider the Al of this world family? The twang in his heart said he did.

Tyki's eyes watched him and seemed to read his expression, "I see."

"What about you guys?" Ed asked trying to veer the conversation from his personal life.

"Oh you know just going where the wind blows us. Our last job was getting a little stagnant," said Tyki offhandedly.

"What he means is he got in trouble for sleeping with the foreman's daughter," said Daniel as he grinned slyly.

"You're the one to talk Dan. I seem to remember a time a few months ago something to do with that cute girl at that bakery, and her heavy-set mother. Chased out by rolling pin point weren't you," said Tyki as he smirked.

"Hahaha! Oh I remember that! That lady was persistent, never seen you with so many whelps HAHAHAHA!" Omar laughed with mirth lacing his every word.

Edward listened to them banter and felt something rising up in him that he thought he would never feel again, joy. Nothing's more funny than a bunch of guys in their boxers arguing about stupid stuff, he thought to himself.

He smiled as they went on teasing each other until he felt the train slowing before it jerked coming to an end. But their conversation must have kept them from noticing the train decreasing in speed because they stopped talking and looked around in surprise when the train stopped.

Tyki sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry you had to listen to all that junk...Is this your stop?"  
"Yeah, no problem I enjoyed listening to that interesting conversation," he replied grinning.

Daniel blushed, Omar snickered and Tyki just smiled deviously.

Edward stood up and went to the corner, grabbed his stuff, then turned around and scratched the back of his head as he said. "Well, I guess this is a good-bye for now. Hope to see you again in the future."

He truly did, they were a fun group of stupid, but good-hearted people.

They all said bye from their positions on the floor and watched as he was about to leave. Then they remembered their state of undress and where incredulous to see Edward was leaving the clothes he won behind.

"Hey Edward, you left your winnings," said Daniel as he pointed the clothes.

"Keep them. I don't need any of your ratty clothes," he said with mirth, even though his clothes are just as bad he just kept walking to the door 'til he stopped and said, "Oh, by the way call me Ed." He then shut the door and was gone.

"Strange guy," stated Omar thoughtfully.

"Yeah, very strange indeed," was all Tyki said in reply before they began to put their clothes back on.

Eaze who sat away from the group just stared at the door that Ed left through .

**Well sorry for how long it took to update :/ but there was some technical diffilculties with computers hopefully I can churn out another chapter before the end of my break from school. Well tell me what you think so far I am hopeing this will be a unique and enjoyable story. Give me any tips you want you can flame as long as it has some advise stuck in there. So read and review :D.**


End file.
